Erinnerung
by Vilandel
Summary: AU - London, 1866. Kinana ist neu im Waisenhaus Fairy Tail. Sie leidet an einem Gedächtnisschwund. Das einzige was ihr noch bleibt ist eine Stimme, die immer das gleiche sagt... Lass mich deine Stimme hören... (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot)


**Erinnerung**

„Dein Trauma ist ziemlich hoch gewesen, Kinana und deine Amnesie wird wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern. Es tut mir leid, dass du dir an nichts erinnern kannst."

Grandine beobachtete das lilahaarige Mädchen, das vor ihrem Büro sass, mitleidig an. Kinana hatte früher mit ihrer Familie auf dem Land gelebt. Doch wegen eines Brandes, der den ganzen Hof der Familie zerstörte, verlor sie all ihre nächsten Angehörigen und dazu noch ihr Gedächtnis. Da niemand von ihren Verwandten sie aufnehmen konnte, oder eher wollte, wurde Kinana ins Waisenhaus _**Fairy Tail**_ in London gebracht. Ein sehr armes Waisenhaus. Das ganze Gebäude war verdreckt, löcherig und modrig, die Wände hatten zum Teil tiefe Risse, Wäsche trocknete eigentlich so gut wie überall, viele Kinder spielten Strassenspiele wie Himmel und Hölle oder Ballspiele im Haus selber, das Essen war meistens ungeniessbar oder sonst schon verfault und der Hof glich eher einem Schrottplatz, so viele Sachen lagen rum. Obwohl jeder Vormund (diese Arbeit war aber eigentlich eher eine freiwillige Arbeit) sich Mühe gab, dass es den Kindern gut ging, so hatte das Heim wenig Geld, um Reparaturen und besseres Essen bezahlen zu können. So waren auch Medikamente knapp, sehr zum Verdruss von Grandine, eine der wenigen Krankenschwester des Hauses. So war es gekommen, dass viele der Waisen auf der Strasse oder in Fabriken nach Arbeit suchen, um ihr einziges Heim so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Dazu kam auch, dass höchst selten ein Kind adoptiert wurde, und wenn schon, dann wurden sie meistens zurückgegeben, und dass viele Waisen, die volljährig wurden, das Heim nicht verliessen. Einige wurden selber zu Vormündern im Waisenhaus, andere suchten Arbeit, um _**Fairy Tail**_ finanziell auszuhelfen. Doch jeder von ihnen blieben im Heim wohnhaft.

„Es gibt da schon eine Sache, an der ich mich erinnere", erwiderte Kinana zögernd. Grandine sah sie überrascht und abwartend an. Wenn das Mädchen sich an eine Sache erinnern konnte, wäre es einfacher ihr zu helfen ihr Gedächtnis wieder zu finden und selbst wenn die Erinnerung so klein wäre.

„Eine Stimme… die zu mir sagt, dass sie meine Stimme hören will. Lass mich deine Stimme hören…", flüsterte Kinana und blickte zu Boden.

„Eine Stimme? Was für eine Stimme?", fragte Grandine überrascht.

„Ich denke… es ist die Stimme eines Jungen. Jedenfalls ist sie maskulin. Es ist immer die gleiche, aber sie verändert sich. Als ob der Junge wächst… Er fragt mir immer dasselbe… Lass mich deine Stimme hören… Lass mich wieder deine wunderschöne Stimme hören…"

Grandine seufzte. Wie konnte man mit einer einzigen Stimme die Person finden, die vielleicht den Schlüssel zu Kinanas Gedächtnis besitzt?

**xxx**

„He, Junge! Schämst du dich nicht? Dieses Obst wächst doch nicht auf Bäumen!"

Cobra achtete nicht auf die wütenden Schreie des Obsthändlers, dem er gerade zwei Äpfel gestohlen hatte. Luna an der Hand hinter sich herziehend rannte er durch die schmutzigen Strassen Londons. Schliesslich hielten beide Flüchtlinge in einer dunklen Seitengasse an, wo sie sich auf zwei wackelige Fässer setzten. Wortlos reichte Cobra der kleinen Luna einen Apfel, den sie dankbar entgegen nahm.

„Endlich etwas Gutes zu essen, diese Kürbissuppe heute Mittag erinnerte mich eher an einem Gemisch zwischen Schlamm, Erbrechen und Hundepisse, das eine Ladung Furze abbekommen hat", lachte die Silberhaarige und biss genüsslich in ihrer saftigen Frucht. Cobra nickte stumm und nahm einen grossen Bissen von seinem roten Apfel. Das Essen in _**Fairy Tail**_ war einfach grausam. Es kam noch öfters, dass viele Waisen kleinere Diebstähle begingen, um wenigstens ab und zu etwas Anständiges in den Magen zu bekommen. Meistens wurden Früchte und kleine Brote, an guten Tagen auch kleine Kuchen und Würste. Der Rothaarige seufzte. Seit sieben Jahren war diese Armut sein Leben. Und wieder einmal ging er seinen Erinnerungen nach.

Früher lebte er mit seinen Eltern auf dem Land. Sie waren Magd und Knecht bei einem wohlhabenden Bauer. Er selber spielte immer wieder gerne mit dem jüngsten Kind der Familie. Kinana. Seine wunderschöne Kinana. Wie er sie vermisste. Vor allem ihre wunderschöne Stimme. Kinana konnte wunderbar singen und es war nicht selten gewesen, dass Cobra sie gefragt hatte, ob er ihre Stimme hören konnte. Kinana war die Einzige, die ihn Cobra genannt hatte, für alle anderen war er immer Erik gewesen, immerhin war dies ja auch sein richtiger Name. Den Spitznamen Cobra hatte Kinana gefunden, weil sie fand, dass er ein bisschen wie eine Schlange aussah. Eine schöne Schlange, wie sie immer gesagt hatte. Sie waren unzertrennlich und die besten Freunde gewesen. In den letzten Wochen vielleicht sogar mehr als das, bevor er mit seinen Eltern nach London reisen musste, um Produkte aus den Ländereien von Kinanas Eltern. Doch dort kamen sie in einem Strassenkampf. Seine Eltern starben, er selber verlor dabei sein rechtes Auge und wurde von der Polizei ins Waisenhaus _**Fairy Tail**_ gesteckt. Seitdem vermisste Kinana schrecklich. Sie hatten sie doch geschworen, sich nach dem Ausflug in London wieder zu sehen. Nun musste sie schon seit sieben Jahren auf ihn warten. Oder auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn vergessen und ihre Eltern hatten ihr einen zukünftigen Ehemann gefunden, mit dem sie glücklich sein würde. Allein der Gedanke daran schmerzte Cobra. Doch er konnte nichts unternehmen. Kinanas Familie hätte sicher nicht akzeptiert, dass er als kleiner Junge alleine auf ihrem Hof arbeitete und alleine in der Mansarde seiner Eltern schlief. Die wahrscheinlich wieder besetzt war, diese reichen Bauern hatten viele Knechte und Mägde auf ihrem Hof. Jedenfalls konnte er nicht zurückgehen. Und bei Kinana sein. In _**Fairy Tail**_ war er immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen und auch wenn er mit den anderen Waisenkindern gut auskam, wollte er lieber seine Zeit alleine verbringen. Kinana konnte keiner ersetzen. Jeder im Heim wusste, dass er am liebsten alleine war und deshalb störte man ihn selten. Oft blieb er einfach in einer dunklen Ecke und hörte den Lauten um sich zu. So hatte er einen ausgeprägten Hörsinn bekommen. Er blieb beinah die ganze Zeit allein. Bis er Luna kennenlernte. Sie kam als Kleinkind in _**Fairy Tail**_. Cobra hatte nie gross auf sie geachtet, doch schon bald hatte er bemerkt, dass die Neue ihm immer wieder auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Als er eines Tages Luna nicht mehr versuchte zu ignorieren, hatte er ihr lange in die grossen hellblauen Augen gestarrt. Sie war ihm in die Arme gefallen. Seitdem war Luna auf eine Art seine kleine Schwester geworden. Sie war die einzige Person gewesen, die ihn richtig zum Lachen bringen konnte und die ihn von seiner Depression richtig ablenken konnte. Sie war auch die einzige, der er von Kinana erzählt hatte und der er es erlaubte, ihn Cobra zu nennen. Gut, viele der anderen Waisen nannten ihn auch so, aber er hatte es nur Luna erlaubt. Auch wenn sie Kinana nie ersetzen konnte, so war es doch gut einen Freund auf seiner zu haben, auch wenn Luna viel jünger als Cobra war, der kein Kind mehr und fast ein Mann war. Bald würde er volljährig sein.

„Ich frage mich, warum die Neue sich nie zeigt", riss ihn Luna aus seinen Gedanken. Der Rothaarige sah sie genervt an. Luna war immer so neugierig und nie konnte sie ihre Klappe hatten, wenn sie sich über etwas wunderte und sich Fragen darüber stellte. Aber Cobra musste zugeben, dass er auch gerne wüsste, warum sich die sogenannte Neue seit ihrer Ankunft vor einem Monat nie gezeigt hatte.

„Vielleicht ist sie schwer krank. Oder sie ist eine verwöhnte Adelige, die ihre Familie und ihr ganzes Vermögen in einem mysteriösen Unfall verloren hat und gar nicht zufrieden darüber ist, dass sie in einem Loch wie unser Heim ihr ehrenhaftes Dasein fristen muss. Oder sie ist eine uneheliche Tochter der Queen oder einem anderen Mitglied der Königsfamilie und sie wird hier versteckt gehalten, damit niemand sie mit der königlichen Familie verbinden kann. Oder eine wunderschöne ausländische Prinzessin, die in ihrem Land in Gefahr ist und sich in einem miserablen Waisenheim in einem anderen Land versteckt hält, damit niemand sie findet, am Hofe der Queen würde man sie schnell finden. Oder…"

Cobra schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Luna war nicht nur neugierig, sie hatte auch eine etwas zu lebhafte Fantasie. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Geheimnis zählt sie schon eifrig unzählige Hypothesen und Theorien auf, eine noch unwahrscheinlicher als die andere. Gut, bei der Neuen in _**Fairy Tail**_ könnte die Theorie mit der schweren Krankheit noch glaubhaft sein.

Er beachtete seinen Apfel. Oder das was davon noch übrig blieb. Nämlich die Kerne und der Stiel. Wenn man die meiste Zeit nur Müll auf dem Teller bekommt, macht man sich zur Angewohnheit keine Reste übrig zu lassen, falls doch etwas Gutes zu essen auftaucht. Auch Luna hatte ihren Apfel bis auf das letzte Fruchtfleisch aufgegessen. Zeit zurück ins Heim zu gehen. Venima, ihr Hauptvormund, würde sich sicher schon Sorgen um sie machen.

**xxx**

Die Sonne ging schon unter, als Cobra und Luna den Hof von Fairy Tail betraten, wurden sie schon von einem kleinen Mann mit einem grossen Schnurrbart erwartet. Makarov Dreyar der Direktor von _**Fairy Tail**_. Er schien nicht gerade erfreut zu sein. Warum auch. Es war nämlich eigentlich verboten, ohne Erlaubnis nach draussen zu gehen und in den gefährlichen Gassen von London zu spazieren. Doch viele der Waisen hielten sich nicht an dieser Regel und so kam es, dass es in _**Fairy Tail**_ viele Strafarbeiten gab. Putz- und Küchendienst oder Krankenhilfe waren noch das Gängigste. Doch Makarov war dafür bekannt, dass er sich liebend gern neue Strafarbeiten ausdachte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Wo habt ihr wieder gesteckt? Wie können Venima und Shagotte es nur mit euch aushalten verdammt nochmal? Egal, es ist sowieso Zeitverschwendung, euch beiden eine Moralpredigt zu halten."

Makarov wischte sich erschöpft den Schweiss von seiner Stirn weg, während sich Cobra und Luna frech angrinsten. Ja, sie gehörten wirklich nicht zu den braven Kindern des Heimes, eher zu den kleinen Dämonen.

„Gut, ich sage euch schon eure Strafaufgaben. Luna, du wirst heute Abend Küchendienst haben. Natürlich nur heute Abend, helfen dieses grässliche Zeugs zu kochen ist schon Strafe genug. Oh bitte, schau mich nicht so an!"

Stark errötet wandte sich der kleine Glatzkopf um, als Luna ihn mit ihren grossen blauen Augen treuherzig anstarrte, während Cobra in seinem nicht vorhandenen Bart kicherte. Sie machte diesen Blick immer, um andere zu ärgern.

„Gut… hm… ähm… du Cobra, wirst dich etwa drei Tage um unsere Neue kümmern, die vor einem Monat gekommen ist. Sei vorsichtig mit ihr, sie hat in einem schlimmen Unfall ihre Familie verloren und eine Amnesie erlitten. Darüber ist das arme Mädchen noch nicht ganz hinweg gekommen und sie hat seither ziemliches Fieber."

Das würde erklären, warum dieses von Geheimnissen umschwebende Mädchen sich noch nicht unter den anderen gemischt hat. Cobra sah seine kleine Fastschwester an und konnte sehen, dass sie ein klein wenig enttäuscht war. Aber nur ein klein wenig. Eine Amnesie und ein ziemliches Fieber nach einem Unfall indem alles verloren ging, waren ja auch nicht etwas Normales. Doch keine verwöhnte Adelige, keine uneheliche Tochter der Queen oder jemand anderem aus der königlichen Familie, keine ausländische Prinzessin in Gefahr. Das Leben war halt ungerecht.

Nachdem er Luna eingeschärft hatte, dass Abendessen von heute etwas geniessbarer als sonst zu machen, begab sich Cobra zum Dachzimmer, wo sich die Neue befand. Makarov rief ihm jedoch noch zu: „Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Das Mädchen heisst Kinana."

Abrupt blieb Cobra stehen. Ihm stockte der Atem und sein Herz pochte wie wild. Das Mädchen hiess Kinana? Genau gleich wie… doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Es musste SEINE Kinana sein! Einen so seltenen Vornamen fand man nicht zweimal in einem Land, wo vor allem Namen wie Elizabeth, Charlotte, Victoria, Mary oder was wusste er noch beliebt waren. Schnell rannte er zum Dach hinauf. Er musste sicher sein. Er musste es.

**xxx**

Kinana lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte das etwas staubige Zimmer an. Es gab zwar keine Spinnweben, zum Glück, aber trotzdem befanden sich hie und da Staub und in den Ecken sogar kleine Staubfelder. Das Zimmer war klein, schmal und so tief, dass Kinana die geneigte Zimmerdecke ohne Probleme anfassen konnte, wenn sie sich gerade auf der Matratze aufsetzte. Das Bett war an der rechten Wand gelehnt, von der Tür ausgesehen. Das Zimmer war so nah, dass die Tür nur dreissig Zentimeter vom Bett entfernt war. Die Matratze bestand nur aus Stroh und die Laken, die Decke und das Kissen waren zerrissen und geflickt, aber einigermassen sauber und wenigstens angenehm anzufassen. An der linken Wand war ein wackeliger Holztisch angelehnt mit einem genauso wackeligen Stuhl. Darauf stand einfach ein Krug und eine Schüssel aus schlechtem Porzellan für ihre Morgenwäsche. Das Zimmer war so schmal dass der Tisch und das Bett nur einen Meter voneinander entfernt waren. Auch wenn sie dafür das Wasser aus der Wasserpumpe unten im Hof holen musste. Gleich neben dem Tisch und über dem Bett gab es ein kleines Dachfenster, aus dem man einen guten Blick über die Häuser von London hatte.

Das zierliche Mädchen seufzte abermals tief. Dies war nun ihr Zuhause. Jedenfalls ihr einziges, das sie nun kannte. Schliesslich konnte sie sich nicht an ihr altes Heim erinnern, wegen dieser Amnesie. Kinana litt darunter sich an nichts erinnern zu können. Ausser dieser Stimme. Eigentlich hatte sie nur einen Wunsch. Diesen Mann zu finden, der ihre Stimme hören wollte. Warum wollte er sie überhaupt hören? War sie früher stumm gewesen? Vermisste er sie, so wie sie ihn vermisste, obwohl sie ihn nicht mal kannte? Was war ihre Verbindung zu ihm? Wie sah er aus, wer war er? Suchte er nach ihr oder hatte er aufgegeben? All diese Fragen tummelten sich im Kopf der Lilahaarigen. Sie wollte nur wissen, wer er war. Nur das. Seine Stimme klang sanft und hatte auch einen süssen frechen Unterton. Sie liebte diese Stimme. Und sie war sich sicher, dass der Mann und sie eine besondere Bindung hegte. Waren sie vielleicht Liebhaber gewesen? Vielleicht nicht, Kinana war noch sehr jung und sie dachte nicht, dass der Mann oder der Junge viel älter war als sie. Andererseits… war es eine Kinderliebe gewesen? So viele Fragen. Würde sie jemals die Antwort darauf finden?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Kinana aus ihren Gedanken. Wer wollte noch zu ihr um diese Uhrzeit? Hatte Grandine vergessen, ihr die Medizin gegen das Fieber zu geben? Unmöglich, sie hatte diese vor einer Stunde noch zu sich genommen.

„Herein."

Ein Junge trat ein, kaum älter als sie. Während er die Tür verschloss, liess er sie nicht aus den Augen. Kinana musste zugeben, dass er wirklich toll aussah. Verwuschelte weinrote Haare, eine gebräunte Haut, wie als ob er auf dem Land aufgewachsen wäre, zudem schien er muskulös zu sein. Aber was sie am meisten faszinierte, waren seine Augen. Das rechte hielt er ganz fest geschlossen und es wurde von einer länglichen Narbe geziert. Wahrscheinlich konnte er dieses nicht mehr öffnen. Das linke war dunkelblau und die Pupille glich stark an einer Katze… oder einer Schlange. Zudem konnte sie seine Trauer in seinem Blick sehen. Eine Trauer, die ihrer so ähnlich war. Eine Weile starrten sie sich einfach an, bis der Junge sich stotternd äusserte: „Lass… lass mich deine Stimme hören."

Erschrocken fiel Kinana zurück auf die Matratze. Das konnte nicht sein, das war einfach unmöglich. Dieser Junge hatte die gleiche Stimme wie diese Person, die sie in ihren Träumen hörte!

„Wer… wer bist du?", fragte die Lilahaarige stotternd.

„Es stimmt also… du hast dein Gedächtnis verloren…", sagte der Junge traurig und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange runter, die er sich sofort mit der Hand wegwusch. Kinana setzte sich auf und liess sich neben ihm nieder.

„Wie heisst du?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Mein Name ist Erik. Aber als wir noch Kinder waren, hast du mir den Spitznamen Cobra gegeben, weil du fandst, dass es besser zu mir passen würde", erwiderte der Junge leise.

„Der Name passt auch gut zu dir. Aber warum wolltest du meine Stimme hören?", fragte Kinana ihn weiter aus.

„Du konntest wunderschön singen und ich konnte nie genug von deiner Stimme haben. Könntest du… ähm… könntest du vielleicht für mich singen? Ich habe dich seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr gehört."

Kinana sah ihn überrascht an. Er mochte ihre Stimme, weil sie wunderschön singen konnte? Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fing sie tatsächlich zu singen an. Sie erkannte das Lied nicht, aber gleichzeitig schien es ihr, als ob sie es schon ewig konnte. Dabei vergass sie sogar ihr kleines, schmales, tiefes und schmutziges Zimmer. Sie sang einfach und Cobra hörte ihr zu. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an das Lied, doch der Text und die Melodie glitten ihr ohne Schwierigkeiten über ihren Mund. Das Lied einer Frau, die in einem Verbrecher verliebt war. Das Lied war traurig, doch gleichzeitig glücklich. Kinana schloss ihre Augen und kümmerte sich nur noch um ihren Gesang.

Als sie schliesslich fertig war, öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen. Cobra starrte sie glücklich an, doch eine kleine einzelne Träne floss seine gebräunte Wange hinab. Die Lilahaarige hob langsam ihre Hand und wischte diese winzige Träne weg. Als sie die Haut des Jungen vor ihr berührte, fühlte sich diese so vertraut an. Auch strich sie über seine Narbe, die sein rechtes Auge zierte, was er mit einem leisen und erschrockenen Keuchen quittierte.

„Hast du mir sehr gemocht?", fragte Kinana nach einer Weile, nachdem sie sich einfach nur tief in die Augen gestarrt hatten.

„Ich mochte dich mehr als alles andere… doch bevor wir… naja, getrennt wurden, habe ich dich versprochen wieder zu sehen. Ich habe dir sogar einen Beweis gegeben, dass ich dieses Versprechen halten würde…", murmelte Cobra und schaute verlegen zur Seite. Eine leichte Röte war auf seiner Nase und seinen Wangen aufgetaucht.

„Was für ein Beweis?", fragte das zierliche Mädchen neugierig, doch Cobra antwortete nicht. Stattdessen erhob er langsam seine Hand und berührte sie sanft am Nacken, was Kinana leicht zusammen zucken liess. Jedoch liess sie sich dadurch zaghaft zu dem Rothaarigen ziehen. Als sie schon den warmen Atem des anderen spüren konnten, schnellte Cobra hervor und versiegelte ihre Lippen miteinander. Der Kuss blieb sanft, doch dies genügte dass Kinana langsam aber sicher ihr Gedächtnis und all ihre Erinnerungen wiederfand. Ihre Eltern, ihre älteren Geschwister, das Leben auf dem Hof mit den Knechten und Mägde, die dicke Köchin, die ihr immer wieder einen kleinen Honigkuchen in ihre gierige Hand drückte… und Cobra. Wie sie sich zusammen heimlich in den Kuhstall schlichen, um die frische Milch direkt aus dem Eimer zu trinken, ihre kleine Hütte, die sie im Garten zwischen zwei grossen Nussbäumen gebaut hatten, wie er ihr beibrachte zu klettern und zu schwimmen, sein lustiger Gesichtsausdruck als sie ihn zum ersten Mal Cobra nannte… und den Kuss, den er ihr gegeben hatte, als er mit seinen Eltern nach London fahren musste. Als Beweis, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. Dann die Nachricht, dass seine Eltern in einem Strassenkampf ums Leben kamen und er in einem Waisenhaus gesteckt wurde. Und ihre eigenen Eltern und Geschwister, die ihr während sieben Jahren immer wieder einschärften, „diesen schmutzigen Knaben voller Läuse" zu vergessen und sie selber, die immer auf ihn wartete. Dann der Brand vor einem Monat, der den Hof ihrer Eltern niederbrannte und sie als einzige überlebte. Nun erinnerte sie sich an alles.

„Ich… ich erinnere mich… Erik… Cobra… ich erinnere mich!"

Cobra starrte sie erstaunt an. Ein einfacher Kuss gab ihr all ihre Erinnerungen zurück?

„Kinana…", hauchte er, bevor er sie fest gegen seine Brust presste. Sieben Jahre. Sieben lange Jahre hatte er darauf gewartet, sie endlich wieder bei ihm zu haben. Er konnte nicht anders, vor lauter Freude fing er lautlos zu weinen an. Auch sie liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

„Du hast dein Versprechen gehalten, Cobra. Es hat einfach länger gedauert als geplant, aber wir haben uns wieder gesehen", flüsterte Kinana nach einer Weile. Der Rothaarige nickte nur, während er sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf legte. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Auch wenn es sieben lange Jahre gedauert hatte, er hatte sein Versprechen gegenüber Kinana gehalten.

„Wir haben uns sehr viel zu erzählen", flüsterte Cobra.

„Nachher", erwiderte Kinana lächelnd, bevor sie wieder ihre Lippen versiegelten. Sie küsste ihn mit einer gewissen Sehnsucht, die er nur zu gerne erwiderte. Sie würden noch viel zu erzählen haben, doch die Erinnerung an ihrem Wiedersehen nach so langer Zeit würde ewig in ihren Herzen eingebrannt bleiben.


End file.
